


Fake It Till We Make It

by SexyAsswoMan



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: All though there is very less information regarding it., Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, And Harry is just a shit, DONE!, Fake/Pretend Sex, Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, Hand Jobs, If you blink you'll miss Liam and Niall so keep your eyes open, Louis's crush is really cute, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Pining, Now let's get on with the smut tags! Yey, Ohh shit I forgot the main tag, it's ridiculous really, yes that's a thing now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2019-01-31 21:02:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12690186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SexyAsswoMan/pseuds/SexyAsswoMan
Summary: #33- Keeping up with the Neighbors“We canfakeit.”What?“What?”“You heard me.”“No I did not. Say it again.”“I said” Harry started slowly, “We can fake having sex to teach them a lesson.”It was clear to say that Louis's mouth went a little dry at the suggestion.Or ,Their neighbours were a bittooloud during their bedroom activities and Harry comes up with the worst plan to shut them up.Louis agrees anyways.





	Fake It Till We Make It

**Author's Note:**

> Wasn't this fic an adventure!!
> 
> I'd like to thank my wonderful amazing perfect beta Jess for helping me out with this fic and encouraging me when I lost track of what I was writing. Without her this fic would've been a total mess. Thank you so much love!!
> 
> If you enjoyed it then please leave kudos and comments to let this young writer know how she has written. This was my first ever smut fic and I am beyond excited for everyone to read it.
> 
> Happy reading!!

Fake **It Till We Make It**

 

“I swear to fucking _Go_ _d_ I will break down this wall and shove this pillow down their fucking throats!” Louis gritted through his teeth as another obscene sound filled his entire room, making him wrap the pillow around his head tighter. This was really getting out of hand.

When their new neighbors moved in a month ago, Louis really didn't think too much about it. Having neighbors was inevitable when you lived in a rusty old apartment that held over five flats on every floor. It was cool, it was perfectly fine. Having more people around was fine.

Until it wasn't anymore.

Turns out, their new neighbors—the Thompson's—were a little _too_ active in the bedroom department. And by little, Louis meant _a lot_.

Louis isn't one to judge on how much one _gets_ on a daily basis. He isn't. It doesn't concern him, he believes it to be _amazing_ even. But when said neighbors bedroom lied on the other side of Louis', it turned out a bit awkward. Which posed a problem, _'slowly mangling his poor mind into insanity'_ sort of problem. Because, you see, the walls weren't soundproofed yeah? And their new _neighbors_ , weren't actually _quiet_  while engaging in their daily activities.

 _“Ohh ohh ohh faster faster faster ohh!!”_ As if to prove his point, another moan sounded from the paper thin walls, making Louis let out a strangled whine.

It wasn't fair okay? He was a university student for crying out loud. A student who had classes on early mornings and part time jobs and assignment papers drowning him up to his neck that needed to written and dreaded studying that needed to be done. He was tired, drained and dead on his feet and all he ever wanted was to sleep. _Sleep_. But even that wasn't in the cards for him.

It didn't help the fact that one of the neighbors had a frighteningly awkward resemblance to him.

_Logan Thompson._

The one who had the same dark brown hair as him, the same if not more faded blue eyes and the almost same tanned skin, he looked like Louis's long lost brother that had suddenly resurfaced after all these years. The only differences between them? Logan was taller, better at mostly everything than Louis _and_ was getting _some_ on daily basis from his super hot husband. While Louis was stuck in a spell as dry as the Sahara. It was not a pleasant thing to hear your almost look alike moan on the top of their lungs at one in the morning everyday.

  
“Harrrryy!”  Louis called out in distress as the noise in the other room increased, and sat up as the other boy entered the room.

“Again?” The boy asked with a sour face as he stepped into the room and winced as another exceptional loud moan exploded.

“I am going to rip my hair out if this continues.” Louis said while running a hand through his hair. All Harry could do was nod.

“They have gotten uhh.. _louder?”_ Harry said wincing again as the borderline pornographics filled the air.

“I just want to sleep Haz.” Louis said letting out a pout.

“Just come to my room, Lou." Harry said with a sorry smile. "We really need to do something about this.” he held the door open for him and with a grumble Louis obliged.

Harry was the best roommate Louis could've asked for. When he started university he was mostly sure he would be living the old dorm house that had smelly bathrooms. But then he met Harry. Sweet, cute, adorable and extremely _hot_ Harry that studied Law and was thinking of renting a place if he could find a roommate, and they just hit it off. Harry matched his quirky personality and knew how to cook and did their laundry and it was just perfect really. Louis might have had a little crush on the taller boy but, well, it was under control really, it was. Until this thing started.

It wasn't really Louis's fault. You can't expect him to be just _fine_ while sharing a bed with an extremely hot boy that he had a crush on for months. You just can't. His dry spell wasn't really helping the case either. As if to spite him, fate had cursed Louis and created this beautiful boy and made him a cuddler. Life was cruel, how was a man supposed to have the willpower against this?

In all honesty, both of them tried. They _tried_ , countless of times to go over and talk about this _'noise’_ problem with their fellow neighbors. But every time they tried to bring it up, the awkwardness of the topic burned so bad that both Harry and Louis backed away from the conversation even before starting it.

The Thompson's were _nice_. Really really nice. Super bloody nice. They baked cookies and invited Harry and Louis to their home for dinners and waved at them enthusiastically every time they saw them. They were the epitome of polite model human beings. So it was quite hard for both of them to say what they wanted to say to them. After all, _'try to fuck quietly’_ wasn't really a conversation to be shared over coffee, or in passing in the hall.

“We’ll figure something out Lou.” Harry said as they both got into the bed and Louis let out another sigh.

They better do it fast because if this continues, Louis as may as well die.

 

****

 

“It's still happening?” Liam spoke over the beer that was on his hand and winced at the nod Louis and Harry gave him.

“I think they are getting louder everyday.” Harry mumbled as Niall let out a snort, causing Louis to glare at him in return.

“What? You have got to admit it's funny.” Niall said heaving a laugh. “But seriously, you both should talk to them.”

“And what will we say? Ohh hey neighbors, not be rude but can you keep it _down_ while fucking because your moans can be heard from our hallway? Yeah. No.” Louis said as he took a large group of beer.

“Well when you put it like that…”

Yeah. Talking was _not_ an option for them.

 

***

 

It was on a Saturday night when Harry brought out the rather questionable plan.

They were both in Louis's room, trying to watch a movie when the slamming of doors could be heard from next door.

“Fucking shit they are at it early today.” Louis gritted through his teeth as the first round of crash hit the next room, and both of them braced themselves for what was coming next. The moans filled the room soon enough. Blue eyes met green as both boys turned to each other, and released synchronized defeated sighs, slouching dramatically against each other in despair. This really needed to stop. 

They sat quietly on the bed while the _storm(!?)_ raged on behind the walls and honestly Louis was this close to throw his coffee mug on the wall when Harry sat up beside him with a jolt.

“Hey Lou?” He looked at Louis with a glint in his eyes and Louis _knew._  

Whatever Harry was thinking could only mean trouble. Louis was pulled towards it easily.

“What are you thinking of Harold?” Louis asked slowly. And the manic grin that broke on Harry's face at his question only suggested that it was nothing good.

“I am thinking—just hear me out yeah— I am thinking...What _if_ we hit them with their own medicine?” Harry drawled with an easy grin, leaving Louis dumbfounded.

A taste of their own medicine?

“Huh?” Louis said letting out a squawk.

“Come on just think!” Harry said nudging him with his foot. “They torment us with their..well,  _moaning_. What if we gave it back to them? Yeah? Give them a taste of their own medicine. Show them what it's like to be on the other side of all the noise?” Harry said with a pleased smirk playing on his lips like it was the best idea in the world.

“Umm, not to question your glorious plan here Harold but, to make such indecent noise, there needs to be like, ohh I don't know, _sex?_ And if you haven't noticed it yet, neither of us are quite in the game at the moment.” Louis said with a raise of his eyebrows.

“We can _fake_ it.”

_What._

“What?”

“You heard me.”

“No I did _not._ Say it again.”

“I said” Harry started slowly, “We can fake having sex to teach them a lesson.”

It was clear to say that Louis's mouth went a little dry at the suggestion.

“Wh-what are you suggesting here?” He asked with a cracked voice and mentally scolded him for being such a weakling.

“Ohh you know. Fake moaning. Noises and such. You do know how to _moan_ yeah? We can even watch some porn to understand it better. It will be _fun!_ ” Harry said with a grin.

Louis wanted to die. He wanted the ground to open up and swallow him into the pits of hell, for his mind was running away beyond his control. A rose tint flushed his cheeks, and he squirmed at the mere thought of the plan. _It would be fun my ass._ He thought.

Watching porn with Harry. Yeah. No. Not happening. Nope.

“No—I mean yes I know how to _moan_. No need to watch porn. Yeah.” Louis said with an awkward chuckle.

“So what do you say? Are you in?”

What does Louis say? What does Louis SAY? There was no way, NO WAY he was going to agree to moan with his best friend slash crush no fuck—

“Y-yeah. I am in.”

Louis was weak. He always was when it came to Harry and his wide puppy eyes.

 

********

 

Their plan started off rather excitingly.

The whole week was spent spying on their neighbors and memorizing their schedule, with a little porn watching on Louis's side. _A_ _lone_. Of course alone. He told himself that it was only because he needed to be prepared.

They decided that they will start their work on a Thursday, right after their neighbors returned from their respective works at seven. It was all perfect really. Louis was going to die.

Both of them stayed on high alert when the day came, sitting on the floor of Louis's room and waiting for their pray to reach home.

Like clockwork, both of them heard the opening and closing of the door around seven.

“Are you ready?” Louis whispered hoarsely at Harry, hoping the panic didn't show on his face.

“As I'll ever be.” Harry replied with a shrug. Louis wondered just how he kept his cool like that.

“Okay” Louis said as both of them scrambled to sit a little closer.

They say silently for a moment resting their back on the edge of the bed, before Louis bit the bullet and spoke again.

“So..how do we start this?” Louis mumbled slowly, too scared to break the silence that fell around them. Some ruffling sound could be heard from the other side of the wall, indicating the presence of the Thompson's. If they wanted to do something, they had better start soon.

“Well..sex always starts with a loud noise yeah? So..umm, maybe we should like, slam the door? And then _you_ could moan..or maybe _I_ could moan..I don't know just..go with the flow?” Harry whispered back, and Louis gave out a weak nod.

“Okay. So umm..you slam the door and..well uhh..I'll let out the moan.” Louis spoke awkwardly, not feeling ready to hear the obscene sound come out of Harry's mouth just yet, and Harry agreed quite easily.

The boy slowly walked towards the door and stood beside it, Harry threw a glance over his shoulder, looking at Louis as if to give him a signal.

Taking a huge gulp, Louis nodded his head and a second later, the door slammed shut with such a force that made him think that an elephant was thrown towards it.

Louis made a face as he eyed Harry with disappointment, and Harry just shrugged sheepishly.

_Okay then, time to put on the show._

Louis thought as he closed his eyes, and let out the high pitched cry of _“_ _O_ _hhhh_ _Harrrrreehhhh!_ _”_ that he had been practicing quietly for days.

He opened his eyes to find Harry standing there frozen, looking at him like he had seen a ghost, and Louis felt his blood rushing to his face, a deep blush blooming deeply before trying to hide it behind the shrug.

Apparently Harry was pretty good at this _faking sex_ thing because not a second later, he dropped a book on the floor, making it sound like they had moved towards Louis's table and proceeded to let out a sound that would probably scar Louis for life.

 _“Wannnt you.”_ He paused and let out a panting breath, _“Lou”_ , Harry rasped with a voice that was too deep for Louis’s life, and the sound went straight to Louis's cock without any warning.

Shit, he was so fucked. And they haven't even properly started yet.

Harry proceeded to drop things on the ground every two seconds, all the while signaling Louis to do something.

It was a wonder that Louis even found his voice.

 _“Bed Harry. Take me to the bed!!”_ he whined in a choked up voice, his inner turmoil only making it sound more believable, and without another word, Harry just jumped towards the bed.

_What the fuck!_

The head of the bed hit the wall behind it with a force, and Harry eyed him with an evil grin, making Louis let out a quiet snort.

They proceeded to rock the bed back and forth for a while, as they screamed out whatever indecent sexual comment that came into their head. It was fun, it was sexy. Louis didn't know how he was keeping up.

Harry sounded obscene as he let out a _“oh ohh ohh fuck I am close Lou, ohhhhh!”_ and Louis couldn't decide weather if he wanted to burst out laughing or just take on the boy right there on his bed.

 _“Fuck baby you feel so gooooood!”_ Louis cried mimicking the groans he had heard from one of the many videos he’d watched in his preparation for this ridiculous plan. Soon enough, both of them reached their fake climax.

Both Harry and Louis ended it with a high pitched moan, and Harry dropped himself on the bed once more, trying to cover his laugh on the pillow.

The room on the other side had fallen completely quiet by then, and if Harry and Louis weren’t both so quiet, they would've missed the soft sound of a door closing on the other side.

The Thompson's had left the room.

Both of the boys bursted out laughing barely sparing a second between the door clicking shut. The two were clutching their stomachs trying to reign in their hysterics.

The absurdity of the situation along with the sheer embarrassment that Louis felt creeping up his spine resulted in a strange howl, that had him grabbing at his side. Louis wriggled on the bed, trying to rid himself of the stitch in his side, when he fell with a thud to the floor. The laughter ceased for a split second, until he corrected himself, the two boys exchanged a look and the cackling continued.

They laughed for a full minute before Harry sat up on the bed with a manic grin on his face, and Louis almost started laughing again at the sight of his face.

“Well that was _fun._ ” Harry said letting out a giggle, his face red from all the laughing, and Louis couldn't help but chuckle himself.

It wasn't until Harry left his room that Louis realized he was half hard in his pants.

The Thompson's didn't make any noises that night.

Louis still couldn't sleep.

 

********

 

It was four days into their new setting that Louis finally gave in.

Harry has a sinful mouth on him, okay? He has a sinful mouth that makes those sinful sounds that sends Louis into hysteria every time he hears them. And Louis is _weak_ , so weak when it comes to Harry and...It’s just _Harry!_ Harry who moans Louis’s name almost every night now, even though it’s just for fun and revenge. There was no way Louis was going to survive this. Not a chance in hell.

Tonight had just been too much. Harry had sat across from him in his room today, his face almost hidden by the darkness, and recited such filthy things that had Louis panting for air. It was sexy as hell. The thought of tonight's events made his breath grow faster, his palms were sweating ever so slightly, itching to grasp Harry and draw him in, he wasn't sure how much longer he could withhold himself. Especially because Louis was pretty sure he saw Harry’s hand move rhythmically over his cock at one point and...Louis was just _not_ okay. The memory was racing in his mind, relentlessly.

He ran his fingers over his length delicately as he bit his lips hard, trying not to let any sounds out just yet. He moved his hand slowly over his clothed bulge, before giving up altogether and pushing his hand under his pants.

Louis let out a whimper as he grabbed a hold of his cock with his dry hand, slowly moving upwards towards its tip, where beads of precum had already started to leak. He ran his thumb over the slit before pushing it in gently, and he let out a strangled whine as pleasure spread all over his senses.

He ran his hand over the length again, this time coating it up with the precum he had gathered in his hands, and picked up a slow pace that made his hips jerk helplessly upwards every few seconds. His other hand slipped under his T-shirt and he let out a deep moan as he pinched his nipples hard.

He worked himself up towards the edge slowly with his body aching, begging in pain for release, all the while thinking of Harry and his sinful pink lips. He thought of how his mouth would feel around him and thought of the filthy sounds he would make. Would harry let him fuck his mouth? Let him come inside? Louis's hips bucked up with the near thought of those plump rose lips sucking him in with hollowed cheeks.

It wasn't long before he was coming with Harry's name on his lips, his hips shaking as cum spurted across his hand and chest.

It wasn't his proudest moments, but he slept quite well after that.

 

********

 

Their plan seemed to work out rather well.

Ever since their fake sex started, the Thompson's had gotten quieter and quieter. It had been two weeks since their plan kicked in and Louis had been getting his good night's sleep without a hitch. That’s if you don’t include the added sexual frustration.

Even though the Thompson's had stopped making noises, Harry had insisted that they kept up their little show. Which meant Harry would corner Louis on the weirdest of times and both of them would end up with aching voices and a stiffy that would take at least ten minutes for Louis to get rid of. Which meant that Harry would bound into Louis’s room almost every night and well, it didn't do any good to Louis's cock. He had been wanking furiously since it started and it was just getting worse everyday.

Harry made some obscene sounds. Harry was lust and beauty personified. Louis mind was a constant mantra of, _Harry Harry Harry,_ as he even daydreamed of sinking his teeth into his skin and marking the pale expanse of Harry’s neck with flourishes of love bites. He dreamt of dragging his nails down Harry’s spine, arching into one another, moaning in harmony, licking the excitement off of his man’s long torso - Louis needed to calm himself, he needed to halt his thoughts, but he couldn't turn himself off, Harry was a switch to Louis, a switch that was constantly on.  

They had their awkward run in with the Thompson's five days into their little revenge, and the awkward look their neighbors had given them before mumbling out a rushed goodbye felt like heaven. Logan didn’t even have the heart to look properly at Louis before rushing out, which caused Harry and Louis to spend the rest of the day laughing at the memory, dragging in Liam and Niall along with them the second they met them.

Everything was going okay. Louis had his own self love routine down like clockwork, he even had a steady sleep schedule. He also had Harry, who was now the main fuel of his sexual fantasies. Everything wasn't perfect. But it was okay. Bearable.

It was on a Saturday that everything suddenly took a drastic turn.

After a wild night of clubbing with friends, both lads had stumbled into the flat in giggles, pleasantly buzzed. It was Louis who suggested that they watched a movie before going to bed. It was Louis who invited Harry into his room. And it was Louis who was going regret it.

They had taken their usual spot on the bed, as Louis started up Captain America on his computer. It was fifteen minutes into the movie that he realized that Harry would rather watch him than the film.

“Take a picture Harold. It will last longer.” He said with a light smirk on his lips, as he kept his eyes on the screen and heard Harry giggle beside him.

“Hey Lou?”

“Yes Harry?”

“Wanna..”

Louis turned to the boy to find him with a grin on his face, and Louis wondered what on earth he was talking about before...oh. _Ohh._

“I—’ Louis said letting out an awkward cough. “ I don't know Harry isn't it a bit too _late?_ They are already asl—”

“That's the point is it not? We always do it when they are awake. You have been woken up from your sleep countless times when they did it. I think it’s time _you_ gave it back.” Harry said with a smirk.

Harry did have a point.

“Yeah do you have a point there.” Louis said sounding thoughtful. “But how do you want to—”

“Let's take this one slow. “ Harry said without stopping for a beat. “No slamming doors this time.”

“Okay.”

Louis was not okay.

You see, most of the time they did it, both of them had always had a length of space that separated them, a space that Louis could work around with and hide his inner turmoil. But now, Harry was in Louis’s bed, with his shoulders and thighs and hands and sides pressed with Louis’s, and he had no intention to move away. This was not good.

Both of them sat quietly in the darken room, with Captain America playing softly in the background. It was Harry who let out the first strangled moan, and Louis didn't dare to look at his face to see what he would find.

Instead, he closed his eyes and focus on his breathing, trying his best to keep up with Harry and his filthy whines, all the while his hands just hovering over his corch.

It wasn't until he felt a soft press on his thighs that his eyes snapped open, only to see Harry's hand pressing into his jeans as the other boy continued to let out whines of his own.

“Ha-harr—” Louis croaked out as Harry's hand traveled towards the inner seam of his jeans, and he looked at the boy to find him gazing at him darkly.

“Want...” the boy said in his deep hoarse voice, making Louis whimper pathetically.

“But Harr—”

“Louis.” Harry whined as he pressed his face on Louis's neck, his hands circling lazily on Louis's inner thighs, moving upwards as they went. “I want...Can I?” He said as his fingers stopped right below Louis's crotch. Louis blinked back the stars forming in his eyes, as he tilted his head back exposing his neck. Letting out a soft breathy moan.

Harry's hand was now completely on top his covered dick, palming him slowly over the jeans in a slow torturous rhythm. And he planted soft little kisses up and down the exposed side of Louis’ neck.

“Harry we—” Louis chocked as Harry grabbed him hard over the jeans, he let out another whine, angling his head to the side, as Harry's hand moved to unbutton his jeans.

“Why not?” Harry whined as he stopped in his tracks, his lips grazing Louis’s collarbones, his beautiful green eyes avoiding contact as he stared downwards at his hand which was burning on the button Louis’s jeans.“I _want_ you.”

“But—”

“Louis..” Harry said, moving his eyes upwards to stare into the other man’s eyes, dark blue meeting forest green. He gave a pointed look as he shuffled in closer still, leaving no space in between their bodies. Louis took a huge gulp. Gathering air in his lungs, Louis attempted to slow his breathing.

“Come on Louis, I am practically throwing myself at you here.” Harry whined as he placed his hands over Louis', making him look at Harry with wide eyes.

“You want t-th—”

“God you are so _dense_ sometimes!” Harry huffed before smashing their lips together.

Louis let out a gasp as Harry's lips bruised over his own, his breath hitching as the sudden warmth of Harry's mouth overflowed his senses. It took him a couple of seconds to gather his thoughts before kissing Harry back, and the older man let out a hum of approval as they found themselves in a rhythm.

One of Harry's hand found Louis's face as the other hand spread itself on his waist, and soon enough, Louis was pulled onto Harry's lap as they deepened the kiss. Their tongues slid together rapidly, the hotness of it sending chills down Louis's spine and straight to his cock, which had been aching in his pants for what it felt like, a lifetime. Harry's hand roamed around his body before stopping right over his bum, giving it a hard squeeze through the jeans. The action made Louis squirm, moaning loudly in response.

“Fuck.” Harry said as he moved his lips on to Louis's neck, tracing his jawline with the tip of his tongue. Louis was losing his mind.

“I—”, Louis said breathlessly as Harry squeezed his bum with one hand, his other one slipping under Louis's shirt. 

“Have been—thinking about it for— months”, Harry managed to let out while he sucked a bruise onto Louis's collarbone, and all Louis could do was whine. Their mouth met once again in a heated kiss and the feeling of Harry's tongue inside his mouth made Louis repeat a breathy mantra of _“Harry”_ over and over in his tangled, lust mysted mind.

“Off”, Harry tugged at his shirt suddenly and before Louis could even think about Harry's bold statement, he found himself sitting on Harry's lap, shirtless.

Harry was also shirtless.

Harry bent his head and sinfully teased at one of Louis's nipples in between his teeth. Was this really happening?

“Harr—” Louis let out a strangled moan as Harry's hand slipped into his jeans. Louis was probably going to die if his cock stayed neglected for one more second.

He presses his bum onto Harry's groin, feeling the hard-line of Harry's cock as the curly haired man shuddered at the sudden contact.

Suddenly Louis was done being manhandled.

He pulled at the soft curls at the nape of Harry’s neck and forced the boy to look up at him before smashing their lips together in a heated kiss. Louis's hands roamed around Harry's body before settling on top of Harry's nipples, giving them a hard pinch, making the boy let out a strangled moan.

Louis tangled his hands into Harry's curls and pressed their lips together in a heated kiss once again,savouring the taste of Harry’s lips on his own before moving down to his neck sucking bruising kisses from one side to another, leaving Harry panting below him. Making an effort to remove his jeans, Harry's hand finally unbuttoned the pants after a couple of goes and soon Louis was completely naked as Harry ran a hand over his spine, stopping right over his ass to grip it as tightly as he could.  
  
“Your jeans! Too bloody tight!” Louis complained, sucking a blossoming love bite onto Harry's collarbone as he struggled to get Harry out of his jeans, and the boy had the nerve to let out a chuckle.

“Sorry”, He said in between his pants before finally helping Louis with it.

The second Harry was out of his pants Louis was on top of him once again, kissing the life out of the boy as he rubbed their lower parts together. And Harry being harry, let out the most obscene sound Louis has ever heard which only made him move his hips faster.

The rutted against each other as Louis moved his lips to Harry's neck, bringing out a whimper from the boy.

“Louis —” the boy's breath hitched as his hands moved towards Louis's dick, and Louis let out a moan of his own as Harry's hand wrapped around it.

“I want it—” Harry said giving his dick a little squeeze and all Louis could do was furiously nod.

In seconds he had Harry on top him, the boy sliding down his body as he planted soft kisses and small bites across the expanse of Louis’ body, where even he could reach, he would mark.

Soon enough Louis could feel Harry's hot breath ghosting over his cock and Louis let out a helpless whimper as he flung a hand over his eyes.

Harry took his sweet time teasing Louis, his lips never fully touching Louis cock and tongue just poking out every once a while.

Instead of using his mouth, he chose to press his thumb on Louis's balls, rubbing gently as the other man mewled.

“So pretty.” Harry whispered as he let his thumb trail up Louis's length, before pressing into the slit causing Louis to let out a full forced groan.

“Ha—harry!” Louis whined as he glanced at the man from under his arm. All the other boy did was look at him, his plump lips pulling into a smirk as he gazed into Louis’s eyes through his own fluttering eyelashes.

“Harrrrry—” Louis tried again but before he could finished the sentence, the words and most probably everything else was replaced from his brain by the sudden feeling of Harry's mouth on his cock.

The boy took Louis’s head in pride, his tongue working magic on his slit before taking him in deeper. Louis moaned at the sudden pleasure as Harry began to suck him down.

Louis began to writhe in the sheets as Harry's mouth did unexplainable things to his dick. He figured Harry would be great at this–with a sinful mouth like that–but he never knew he would be this good and if they didn't stop now, Louis might just come before anything even happened.

“Haz I'm gonna—” Louis choked out as the boy looked at him once more, before slowly removing his mouth from Louis's throbbing cock.

“Can't have that now can we.” Harry rasped out with a light smirk on his face before pushing his hand down to grab his own dick. “Want you to fuck me.” he said as he gave himself a stroke. He guessed this night would be his last, as Harry continued to test his limits, pushing and pulling him back from the brink, this man would be the death of him.

“Y-you su—” Louis tried to say before he was stopped once more with a blazing kiss on his lips. God he could taste himself in Harry's mouth.

“Come on Louis, I am practically throwing myself at you here.” Harry whined once again as he placed his hands over Louis dick once more, and Louis looked at him with wide eyes.

“You want—”

“Yes I _want._ ” Harry growled as he dived to kiss Louis again. “I want _you_. God knows how much.” Harry said letting out a chuckle. “It's all I could ever think about since the first time I saw you with that stupid smile and those bright eyes that fucking ass of yours so please, just  _please_ , fuck me. I don't think I can wait any longer.”

And that was all the conversation Louis needed.

“O-okay” he breathed out before bringing their faces together once more, wasting no time to dip his tongue into Harry's awaiting mouth.

Louis kissed him roughly as he flipped them over once again, lying flat on Harry as his hand roamed downwards before finding Harry's harden cock.

Harry's legs were spread out on the sheets,his hair was already a mess. Louis wasn't all that good himself but he still kept going with it, stroking and kissing and biting as the other man let out sinful moans that shook the whole room.  
  
“Louuuu”,  Harry whined as Louis's hand left his dick and roamed up his torso before finding his nipple and pinching, rolling it between his fingers.  
  
“So beautiful Hazza”, Louis moaned against his skin, climbing down Harry’s body, leaving trails of kisses as he went. Harry tasted so good and Louis hadn't even taken him in his mouth yet.

“I—”, Harry said writhing beneath Louis as Louis reached his thighs, “I need you—inside me”, he managed to let out as Louis breathed over his inner thigh.  
  
“F-fuck”, Louis said as he looked up at Harry with wild eyes, “I-i’ll get the lube and condom”, he said as he rolled off of Harry, who wouldn’t let him go without a burning kiss, and practically running towards his table where he kept his stuff.

He quickly grabbed what he needed and rushed back towards the bed where Harry laid watching him, his one hand lazily stroking his cock.

Harry let out a guttural moan as Louis drew closer to him, removing his hand from his cock so that Louis could put a hand around it himself. He looked sinful.  
  
“Need your cock. I-nside me.”” Harry let out in a slow drawl as Louis slowly stroked and teased, watching the boy writhe underneath him.

Harry watched through slitted eyes, chest heaving, as Louis fumbled with the bottle of lube with his one hand, muttering something about _'who invented this bloody cap’_ under his breath, and managed to let out a weak laugh when Louis finally opened it with a grunt. But his laughter turned into a moan at the wet sound of lube being squeezed into Louis’ palm.

“Oh”, Harry breathed out, head falling back as Louis gripped Harry’s legs and tossed them over his shoulders. And the sound went straight to Louis’s throbbing cock that sat heavily on his stomach.

“Gonna make you feel so good, baby”, Louis said as he brought his index finger towards Harry’s pink hole. “Beautiful”, he muttered before rubbing the slick pad of a finger over it, back and forth, just teasing at his entrance until Harry was whining and squirming, unable to rock back against his hand and try to force anything in this position.

“Lou, please, just—” Harry whined as he kept trying to move underneath him and Louis watched him for a second before finally giving in.

Harry’s mouth fell open with a moan when Louis finally slipped the tip of his finger past his rim. Louis pushed in slowly, torturously so before coming to a stop, giving Harry time to adjust. But Harry just whined and urged Louis to move, too impatient for anything else.

The room around them faded to a blurry haze, the darkness covering them up but not hiding, as Louis worked Harry open. He started slow, with just one finger and his mouth on the inside of Harry’s thighs, sucking bright purple bruises into the sensitive skin, until Harry was begging for another.

“More, Lou”, Harry pleaded when one finger wasn’t doing much for him, and Louis was quick to oblige, using his free hand to roam over Harry’s torso, tracing all kinds of patterns as he slided in another one.

“So good for me, baby”, Louis worked up to three fingers quickly, barely letting Harry catch his breath, only managing to let out obscene moans as the pads of Louis’s fingers rubbed insistently over Harry’s prostate every time.

“I’m ready, Lou, I’m _ready- fuck-_ ” Harry panted, hands fisted on the sheets, knuckles turning white. Louis wanted to bask in the glory of the noises Harry was making , but h e also wanted to be inside Harry so he thrusted his fingers one last time past Harry’s rim, stroking his prostate one last time. His cock was leaking steadily onto his tummy, making an absolute mess, but it felt so good. Too good, and _fuck._  
  
“Alright, shh, I’ve got you,” Louis soothed, finally slipping his fingers out and reaching for the condom. He worked on himself quickly, getting the condom on without a hassle and then raised up onto his knees, letting Harry’s legs slip down his shoulders a bit so he could line himself up. “Are you ready, love?” he asked, stroking a hand up Harry’s side.  
  
“Please”, Harry begged, grabbing Louis’ hand and curling their fingers against his messy stomach.  
  
Louis nodded as he moved his spare hand up and down Harry’s back. They muscles are hot and firm under his exploring touches, Louis marveled at the beauty of it all before finally pressing into Harry’s entrance.

Harry let out a strangled moan as Louis pushed in slowly, stretching Harry wide with his cock as he bottomed out. Louis gave him a minute to settle in before squeezing their still clasped hands, “Alright, babe?”  
  
“Yo-you’re so _thick_ ,” Harry breathed out as he loosened his grip on Louis’ hand and relaxed back into the mattress. “Yea, I'm okay.” he said with half a smile after a couple of seconds.  
  
Louis untangled their fingers so he could grab Harry’s hips and hold him steady while he pulled out slowly, making the boy whimper underneath him at the sudden loss. He then pushed back in, with a long, smooth thrust that made Harry’s toes curl and his eyes flutter closed. Harry looked glorious like this, stretched out across Louis’s bed with Louis hovering on top of him, his back arched as pleasure coursed through his body in waves. Louis could stay like this forever.  

“Come on, Louis”, Harry pleaded all of a sudden, “faster, I can take it”, and it was the last smirk he could give him a while, because after that Louis starts pounding into him, not taking long to find his prostate again.

Louis found himself screaming a string of curses with Harry’s name scattered about, once he was all the way in, with both hands now on Harry’s bum, squeezing his ass cheeks as he basked in the pleasure of it.  
  
Louis slammed into him mercilessly, moving one of his hands to pull at  Harry’s hair. He could not control the obscene sounds that came out of his lips and he couldn’t even think about anything else than the beautiful moans that fell from Harry’s every time Louis hit his prostate.

“Yo-you’re amazing— _fuck!_ ” Louis said with wonder laced his voice as he thrusted into Harry rather harshly, making Harry moan even louder in return.

At one point, Harry tried to get a hand on his leaking cock, obviously looking for some sort of friction, but Louis managed to move around his leg and slap it away.

“I—I need to”, Harry moaned out, “I need to come, Louu”, he whined, looking at Louis with lust blown eyes.

Louis leaned in instead, pressing Harry’s thighs against his chest and folding him in half so he could get close enough. He took Harry’s lips in a heated kiss as he thrusted shallowly into him, Harry moaned obscenely at the sudden change of angle against his lips, digging his fingers into the back of Louis’ neck so he wouldn’t move. It felt incredible, Louis could feel Harry’s cock rubbing against his belly with every move, and he could feel the taut muscles under Harry’s skin straining, begging for release as both of them climbed to orgasm.

Louis eased back when Harry let go of him to tweaking his own nipples, desperately chasing his orgasm. Harry whined at the change in angle again, eyes flying open so he could beg Louis to come back. But before he could even manage a single word, Louis gripped his bum,angled his body, drawing almost all the way out before slamming right back in, punching a loud, broken moan out of him.

Harry arched up his back as he tried to draw Louis in deeper. “Lou—i’m c-close—” He said in a jagged breath.

And when finally Louis wrapped a tight hand around Harry’s cock, it only took one stroke before Harry was spilling all over their chests and Louis’ collarbones. Damn, that was hot.

Louis could feel his thrusts go erratic, felt his mouth close around one of the bruises that he made on Harry’s neck again, sucking so hard that Harry’s cock dribbled another weak spurt of cum. Harry let out a soft, whimpering moan at the feeling and that’s all it took for Louis to come, with a high pitched moan of Harry’s name dripping in ecstasy from his lips.

Louis let Harry’s legs fall from his shoulders as he slowly pulled himself out and enjoyed the sudden hiss Harry let out at the loss. He threw  the condom to a side and slumped himself onto the bed beside Harry. They both stare at each other with a blissful expressions before Harry’s face broke into a grin and soon enough, both of them started giggling uncontrollably.

“That was—” Louis said in between his giggles as Harry moved in closer to him, raising one hand to Louis hair, running his fingers through his fringe that was practically glued to his forehead due to the sweat, “Uncalled for.”

“Was it really?” Harry asked with a smirk of his own. “We had been moaning at each other for over two weeks now.” he finished with a chuckle.

And Louis stared at him agape before breaking into a laugh.

“Ohh my _G_ _od!”_ he said as he bumped his head with Harry, “You planned this didn’t you! You little _shit_ \--”

“I had no other _choice!_ ” Harry huffed with a laugh of his own, “You were taking _forever_ to catch up. I had to do something.”

“You could’ve just _asked_ me!”

“You were practically _sleeping_ in my bed Lou. We cuddled _every night_. I made it as obvious as I could here.” Harry said as he bumped his nose with Louis, making Louis blush.

“I just never thoug--”  
  
“That I’d want you?” Harry said bringing his hand to his cheeks, “Well if it isn’t clear yet, I do very much want you, Louis Tomlinson. Not just _this_ ”, Harry said gesturing between them “But all of you. Want all of it. Everything.” he finished with a smile.

“Well, I want all of you too, Hazz. Always have.” Louis said softly as he shuffled in closer towards the boy. Their lips met  in a soft lingering kiss.

It was after a couple more minutes of lazy kissing that Harry spoke again.

“Reckon we should clean up? I feel gross.”

“Yeah, we should.” Louis said with a grimace of his own.

“You know what else we should do?”

“What?”

“We should thank the Thompson's.” Harry said with a smirk, causing Louis to let out snort. Of course how could he even forget.

“Yea, we _really_ should.” Louis replied solemnly.  
  
“We should send them flowers”  
  
“And a dildo.”  
  
“Yeah, definitely a dildo or two.” Harry replied seriously.

“Reckon they would speak to us or even forgive us after this?” Louis wondered aloud.

“Nope.”

  
The two of them shared a long serious look, eyebrows slowly raising at each other before they both burst into uncontrollable laughter.


End file.
